


Неправильно

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Они оба знают, что это неправильно.Предупреждения: АУ, таймлайн после 215 серии; фингеринг, «секс в публичном месте»
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke/Utsuro
Kudos: 12
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Неправильно

Такасуги знает, что это неправильно – всегда знал.  
Его чувство к Шоё, та невинная первая влюблённость, должно было измениться с возрастом. Вытесненное другими переживаниями и глупыми детскими трагедиями, однажды оно превратилось бы в крепкую и тёплую привязанность с примесью ностальгии. Но их мирная жизнь была разрушена в одночасье, Такасуги пришлось повзрослеть раньше времени, и любовь к Шоё осталась с ним навечно.  
Теперь эта любовь всегда рядом – таится в самом тёмном уголке сознания, толкает в спину, не даёт покоя, не оставляет ни на миг. Такасуги не сразу понял, что его чувство изменилось, что из светлого воспоминания Шоё превратился в вечно голодного призрака из колодца, в жуткого неупокоенного духа.  
Такасуги знает, что это неправильно, но уже ничего не может изменить.

***

Был поздний вечер, и на озере включили иллюминацию. Протянутые между чайными домиками сияющие гирлянды давали достаточно света, но для красоты по воде пустили маленькие плоты с бумажными фонарями. Плоты растворялись в темноте, и казалось, что фонари парят в воздухе: алые, золотые, лиловые, изумрудные, они тускло светились в ночи – действительно красиво. Будь Такасуги в подходящем настроении, он бы задумался о хокку – что-нибудь про болотные огни, заманивающие путников на смерть… Да уж, настроение было паршивым.  
Он выбрался из лодки и быстрым шагом прошёл по дощатому настилу, морщась от пьяных выкриков, которые неслись из других домиков – его сейчас всё раздражало. Раздвинул фусума, собираясь сказать: «К чему такая срочность?» – да так и замер на пороге.  
Уцуро сидел у раздвинутых сёдзи и любовался огнями. Его одежда терялась на фоне тёмного проёма, только волосы и кожа выделялись яркими пятнами: рука с едва дымящейся кисэру покоилась на согнутом колене, ворот юкаты замялся, обнажив шею и часть ключицы, длинные волосы рассыпались по чёрной ткани – в мерцающем свете фонарей он выглядел призраком. Такасуги как набрал воздуха в грудь, так и забыл выдохнуть.  
Уцуро не мог не слышать, как раздвинулись створки, но не реагировал, словно спал с открытыми глазами. С Шоё тоже так бывало: только что он смеялся вместе со всеми, а в следующее мгновение его взгляд темнел, становился непрозрачным и матовым, обращённым не вдаль, а в себя. Позднее Такасуги понял, кого Шоё видел в такие моменты, но не мог не задаться вопросом: а кого видит Уцуро?  
Плохое начало для встречи, чертовски плохое.  
Он отвернулся и начал сдвигать фусума с излишней тщательностью – это заняло время, и когда Такасуги закончил, Уцуро уже пришёл в себя.  
– Ты опоздал.  
– Так получилось.  
Не глядя на него, Такасуги прошёл в комнату. Здесь уже всё было приготовлено: столики с едой и закусками, тазик, в котором грелись бутылки с сакэ, чайник на крошечной жаровне. Часть комнаты отгородили лакированной ширмой, и Такасуги внутренне усмехнулся – в Мейфу-лейк могли обеспечить любые запросы клиентов.  
– Долго не могли получить разрешение на посадку, – он присел рядом со столиком. – Как только приземлились, сразу направился сюда.  
– Похвальное рвение, – обронил Уцуро. Он всё ещё смотрел в сторону, как будто не мог отвести взгляд от парящих над водой огней. – Но если ты скажешь, что не принял душ и не переоделся во что-то приличествующее случаю, я не поверю – ты всегда следил за собой, с самого детства.  
Такасуги вдруг стало жарко в новой – приличествующей случаю – слишком плотной юкате.  
– Не говори так, словно знал меня в детстве.  
– Но я знал. Пора бы тебе принять это, Шинске.  
Невыносимо было слышать своё имя, произнесённое этим голосом – тем же голосом, но с настолько другими интонациями, что хотелось зажать уши. Такасуги подхватил палочками кусок жареной рыбы и отправил в рот с таким видом, словно его ничего больше не занимало.  
– Ты голоден? Хорошо, что я заказал ужин, а не только закуски к сакэ.  
Такасуги промолчал. Он чувствовал голод, пока ехал сюда, а сейчас с трудом запихивал в себя еду. Пришлось изобразить интерес к закускам и соусам. Он водил палочками над многочисленными пиалами и ощущал угнетающее присутствие Уцуро. Даже когда тот смотрел в сторону, его близость воспринималась, как тяжёлая ладонь на спине – не выпрямиться, не вдохнуть. Есть под этим взглядом было тем более невозможно, и Такасуги взялся за сакэ.  
– Поговорим о делах?  
Уцуро фыркнул:  
– Если ты настаиваешь.  
Подогретое сакэ прокатилось по горлу волной приятного тепла, и Такасуги стало полегче.  
– Задание выполнено, мне удалось договориться с адмиралом Харусамэ. Сдать им Каду было удачной идеей, они не могли отыскать её сами, и адмирал остался под впечатлением от эффективности Кихейтай.  
– Хорошая работа, – отозвался Уцуро.  
Такасуги подлил себе ещё сакэ. Краем глаза он видел руку Уцуро, тот покачивал потухшую кисэру между пальцев – размеренное движение завораживало, и Такасуги с трудом отвёл взгляд.  
– Хорошая работа, – повторил Уцуро, – мог бы я сказать, но, Шинске, ты заключил договор не с тем адмиралом. Что совершенно невероятно, учитывая, что адмирал у Харусамэ всего один. Такой рассеянности за тобой до сих пор не водилось.  
Он всё знал. Такасуги это почти не удивило, интересовало только одно: у Нараку соглядатаи в Харусамэ или в Кихейтай?  
Прятать взгляд дальше было бы трусостью. Он отставил пиалу и сел прямо.  
– Адмирал Або мне не понравился: глуп, самонадеян и бесчестен. Он не собирался выполнять свою часть соглашений и рассчитывал использовать Кихейтай, а потом уничтожить. Я решил, что во главе Харусамэ он нам не нужен, и поменял его на кого-то более надёжного.  
Уцуро тихо засмеялся, не разжимая губ, мягко и до боли знакомо. Когда Шоё так смеялся, невозможно было предугадать, что он сейчас сделает: потреплет по волосам или стукнет по макушке. В этом они с Уцуро не отличались, разве что наказание Уцуро было серьёзнее, а его ласка…  
Такасуги залпом допил сакэ, оборвав неуместные мысли.  
– И этот новый адмирал…  
– Камуи.  
– Адмирал Камуи надёжен, по-твоему?  
– Надёжен, – ответил Такасуги без колебаний. – Он обязан мне жизнью и держит слово, в отличие от Або.  
– Как это удобно, – протянул Уцуро, – что ты сделал адмиралом Харусамэ того, кто обязан лично тебе.  
Такасуги ждал этого.  
– Разве мы не заодно? – спросил он беззаботным тоном.  
Уцуро коротко улыбнулся. Поднёс кисэру ко рту, понял, что она потухла, и отложил в сторону, не глядя. Он выглядел странно – непривычно расслабленным.  
– Надеюсь, что мы заодно, – произнёс Уцуро задумчиво, – ведь у нас одна цель. Но иногда мне кажется, что ты неправильно понимаешь ситуацию. Это Тендошу казнили Шоё – не я.  
– Знаю, – перебил Такасуги. Он не хотел это слушать, только не снова.  
– Я уже объяснял тебе, – безжалостно продолжал Уцуро, – как создал несколько личностей, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
Его тон сделался по-учительски строгим, точно как у Шоё, когда тот диктовал что-то под запись.  
– Каждая из этих личностей перенесла немало страданий и потерь, я не смог бы выдержать это на протяжении пятиста лет, поэтому они сменяли друг друга, пока я оставался в стороне, давали мне передышку. Но Шоё был последним, и когда его казнили, мне пришлось вернуться.  
Уцуро сделал паузу. Он не вздыхал, не цокал языком с осуждением, и когда заговорил снова, его голос звучал без упрёка:  
– Ты напрасно меня ненавидишь.  
– Я не… – начал Такасуги и запнулся.  
– Не надо лгать.  
– И не собирался!  
Уцуро хмыкнул и обернулся:  
– Наконец-то ты стал искренним, – сказал он мягко.  
Его лицо было слишком бледным, черты как будто сделались резче, уголки губ опустились – сторонний взгляд не заметил бы таких тонкостей, но Такасуги знал его лучше, чем кто-либо. Беспокойство толкнуло в спину, и он не успел себя остановить:  
– Что случилось?  
Слова вырвались против воли, Такасуги сразу же в них раскаялся. Спрашивать было слишком наивно, слишком по-детски… слишком как раньше. Но Уцуро отреагировал совсем не так, как он ожидал.  
– Случилось… ничего особенного – господам Тендошу потребовалось провести новые исследования. Отказать им я не могу, но если бы я знал, что придётся лететь на другую планету, я бы, наверное, пошёл на конфликт. С трудом удалось успеть сюда вовремя, а ты опоздал, – он добавил насмешки в голос: – мне было обидно, Шинске.  
Это не расслабленность, понял Такасуги, а усталость. Что же такое надо было делать, чтобы тот, кто мог буквально восстановиться из пепла, устал?  
– Что им опять нужно? – спросил он сквозь зубы.  
Тендошу… раньше он хотел вломиться в их летающий замок и перерезать им глотки, одному за другим. Но после того, что он про них узнал, такая смерть представлялась слишком лёгкой.  
– Хотели проверить пределы моей и, соответственно, своей – выносливости. – Уцуро прикрыл глаза. – Их интересовало, как долго я смогу восстанавливаться без доступа к земной альтане.  
Такасуги хорошо понимал, что это значило: Уцуро убивали, отрезали конечности, ранили, давали восстановиться и всё повторяли, снова и снова. Он даже не мог представить это, разум не был в состоянии осознать такую расчётливую жестокость.  
Чтобы как-то отвлечься от жутких картин, что разворачивались в воображении, Такасуги встал и подошёл к Уцуро.  
– Сейчас всё в порядке?  
– Конечно. – Уцуро с улыбкой потрепал его по щеке: – Не переживай так.  
Такасуги опустился рядом с ним на колени, придержал за руку и спустил рукав юкаты: на запястье и сгибе локтя обнаружились пластырные повязки.  
– Это ещё зачем?  
Уцуро смотрел на него, а после вопроса перевёл взгляд на свою руку, словно только сейчас заметил.  
– Приклеивали электроды: контролировали моё состояние, чтобы остановиться до того, как альтана иссякнет. Совсем забыл про это.  
Такасуги осторожно подцепил край повязки на запястье и медленно, чтобы не причинить боль, снял её. Под ней остались воспалённые розовые полосы, которые посветлели на глазах, и больше ничего, кроме голубоватых венок, просвечивающих сквозь тонкую кожу.  
– Видишь, – голос Уцуро звучал снисходительно, – всё давно зажило, нет причин жалеть меня.  
– Я и не жалею, – ответил Такасуги и припал губами к его запястью.

Он поцеловал тёплую кожу, коснулся языком того места, где бился пульс, и широко лизнул. Голубая жилка токала размеренно, может быть, медленнее, чем у большинства людей, но не намного. Трудно было осознать, что по венам Уцуро течёт не обычная кровь.  
Такасуги спустился долгими поцелуями от запястья к сгибу локтя, легко снял вторую повязку и сразу прижался к порозовевшей коже. Обвёл языком полоски, оставшиеся от пластыря – они восстанавливались почти моментально, и казалось, что воспаление проходит от его прикосновений.  
Уцуро положил ладонь ему на макушку, вплёл пальцы в волосы, погладил легко – совсем не эротическая ласка, так гладят по голове детей, так делал Шоё. Такасуги недовольно тряхнул головой. Уцуро перестал его гладить, но руку не убрал: тёплые пальцы прошлись по затылку и легли на голую шею под линией волос. Это уже было приятнее, и Такасуги тихо выдохнул. Уцуро надавил ему на шею, вынудив повернуть голову, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Глаза Уцуро мерцали, как бумажные фонари. «Как гибельные огни в темноте», – подумал Такасуги. Уцуро притянул его ближе, и он послушно раскрыл губы, и зажмурился, и позволил себя поцеловать.  
Ему нравилось, как Уцуро целуется: напористо и агрессивно, не оставляя возможности ответить. Такасуги и не хотел отвечать. Всё, чего он хотел в такие моменты, это забыться и полностью отдаться ощущениям. В юности он как-то так и представлял себе всё: как он признается, а Шоё, конечно же, не откажет, а возьмёт его за плечи, притянет к себе и поцелует. Ему тогда в голову не приходило, что можно поцеловать Шоё самому, и он до сих пор не мог переступить через себя. Столько времени прошло, так много страниц из прошлого сгорели в огне, столько собственных святынь он разрушил, а это, самое простое и наивное, всё ещё не мог изжить.  
Но Уцуро не был Шоё, и уж тем более – Шоё из фантазий неопытного подростка, и в его поцелуях не было ничего невинного. Вот он прикусил губу – Такасуги застонал, и Уцуро сразу просунул язык ему в рот, да так резко, что зубы стукнулись о зубы. Такасуги машинально отшатнулся, но ладонь на шее не позволила. Уцуро удерживал его и то грубо толкался языком, проходясь по нёбу, то легко прикусывал губы, то целовал в уголки рта, и Такасуги постепенно расслаблялся в его руках. Дыхание сбилось, он уже сам наклонялся ниже и с готовностью открывал рот. Кровь прилила к лицу, чёлка свесилась и мешала, но отвлечься, чтобы откинуть её, было невозможно.  
Не прерывая поцелуй, Уцуро потянул его на себя, сам передвинулся, и Такасуги вдруг оказался у него на коленях. Руки Уцуро двигались по его телу, комкали одежду, забирались под хаори… Такасуги охнул, когда он грубо смял ягодицу. Шоё никогда и ни за что не стал бы так делать, он вёл бы себя бережно, предупредительно, спрашивая разрешение каждым взглядом и жестом, и Такасуги был благодарен Уцуро за грубость и беззастенчивость – за то, что тот не был Шоё.  
Стало слишком жарко. Кожа горела, лицо полыхало, спина покрылась испариной, и когда Уцуро в очередной раз нетерпеливо подёргал за ворот, Такасуги с готовностью повёл плечами. Совместными усилиями они стащили тяжёлое расшитое хаори, но легче не стало. Уцуро целовал уже не только в губы: в шею, в ключицы, в горло – и беспорядочно ласкал его по спине, бёдрам… Вот он просунул руку под юкату, и Такасуги задохнулся от прикосновения к голой коже над щиколоткой.  
– Подожди…  
Но Уцуро не собирался ждать.  
Он с нажимом погладил лодыжку, провёл ладонью по бедру до ягодицы… Такасуги задержал дыхание в предвкушении и резко выдохнул, когда пальцы коснулись анального отверстия. За два месяца, прошедшие с прошлой встречи, он истосковался. Раньше ему не требовалось столько секса, он был скорее равнодушен к таким удовольствиям, но раньше он не знал Уцуро. Возможность прикоснуться к копии Шоё, воплотить свои мечты хотя бы так, уничтожала его, отравляла ядом вседозволенности, но противостоять этому соблазну было выше его сил.  
Пальцы обвели отверстие по кругу, погладили, легко надавили… Такасуги постарался расслабиться и всё равно сдавленно охнул, когда Уцуро толкнулся внутрь. Без смазки и после большого перерыва это было нелегко.  
Почувствовав сопротивление, Уцуро стал действовать медленнее, более плавно, но не остановился. А Такасуги был не в силах его остановить. Растягивающие движения не приносили удовольствия, но при мысли о том, что последует за ними, всё внутри скручивало сладостной судорогой. Он задерживал дыхание, жмурился, стискивал плечи Уцуро и не мог думать больше ни о чём, пока тела не коснулся холодный воздух. Уцуро скомкал подол юкаты, бедро обнажилось, и осенняя ночная прохлада ледяной ладонью прошлась по разгоряченной коже. Это отрезвило. Такасуги вдруг вспомнил то, что как-то позабылось, пока он балансировал на грани между прошлым и настоящим.  
Они находились в чайном домике среди других таких же. Почти во всех были раздвинуть фусума, и очень многие посетители любовались танцем цветных фонарей над тёмной водой. Кто угодно мог посмотреть в их сторону и увидеть, чем они занимаются.  
Пока Такасуги осознавал это, Уцуро попробовал развязать оби одной рукой. Такасуги перехватил его запястье.  
– Нет.  
Уцуро не только не послушался, но и стал ещё сильнее дёргать за узел.  
– Что такое? Ты передумал?  
Он пошевелил пальцами внутри, и Такасуги выгнуло до вспышек перед глазами. Когда он проморгался, Уцуро смотрел на него с нескрываемой насмешкой.  
– Хочешь сказать, тебе не нравится?  
Как-то раз Такасуги ответил, что не нравится, и Уцуро с таким рвением взялся его переубеждать, что не давал передохнуть до самого рассвета.  
– Мне не нравится быть актёром в бесплатном борделе, – ответил Такасуги сквозь зубы.  
Уцуро посмотрел в сторону озера с удивлением, таким явным, что оно просто не могло быть искренним.  
– Тебя волнует, что нас могут увидеть?  
Такасуги не смотрел в ту сторону.  
– А тебя нет?  
Уцуро легкомысленно пожал плечами:  
– Ничуть  
Вдруг захотелось его ударить, не за то, что он сказал или сделал – за то, как он был похож на Шоё в этот момент.  
– Ещё бы, не ты же сверкаешь голым задом. А я не вижу ни одной причины трахаться у всех на глазах.  
Уцуро обнял его за шею и заставил наклониться.  
– Причины не нужны, – его губы двигались, задевая щёку, – достаточно того, что тебе это нравится.  
Секунду Такасуги оставался во власти этого голоса, красивого и мелодичного, бархатисто-интимного, но только секунду. Он не настолько потерял себя, чтобы представлять на месте Уцуро… кого-то другого.  
Он упёрся ему в плечи и выпрямился.  
– Мне это не нравится.  
– Правда?  
Уцуро дёрнул за шнурок, на который Такасуги до сих пор не обращал внимания, и сверху с резким звуком выдвинулись жалюзи. Уцуро опустил их до середины проёма.  
– А так?  
Жалюзи скрывали его до плеч, а Такасуги до середины груди, ниже они оба оставались на виду, но и эта защита была очень условной: между перекладинами зияли широкие щели, сквозь которые можно было разглядеть силуэты и движения.  
– И что изменилось? – спросил Такасуги скептически.  
Уцуро загадочно улыбнулся.  
– Нас никто не узнает, но все увидят. Кто-то в отвращении отвернётся, а кто-то будет жадно ловить все детали… Тебя это не возбуждает?  
– Я не извращенец.  
– Тебе просто не хватает воображения… Ну так что? Не хочешь попробовать?  
Уцуро откинулся назад, слегка улыбаясь. В полумраке его лицо стало совсем белым, а глаза – совсем чёрными, и он не был похож на Шоё ни единой черточкой, как другой человек.  
– Хочу, – вырвалось у Такасуги.  
Это не было ответом, но Уцуро понял по-своему и потянулся к оби. Пришлось опять перехватить его руку.  
– Не надо. – Такасуги облизнул нижнюю губу и почувствовал, как сильнее забился пульс под пальцами. – Я сам.  
Он завёл руки за спину, нащупал узел, подёргал. Сразу развязать не получалось, а Уцуро ждал и смотрел снизу вверх, так пристально, что становилось ещё жарче. Путаясь и торопясь под этим взглядом, Такасуги кое-как развязал оби, стащил его и отбросил не глядя. Юкате после этого полагалось разойтись, но плотная льняная ткань так и осталась запахнутой. Уцуро многообещающе улыбнулся и взялся обеими руками за отвороты. Такасуги нетерпеливо выдохнул – улыбка Уцуро стала шире, и он со всё той же дразнящей медлительностью потянул юкату с его плеч. Ткань прошлась по разгорячённому телу, стекла по рукам и сбилась на бёдрах. Уцуро рывком сдернул её, и Такасуги остался обнажённым.  
– Мне нравится, что ты приходишь на встречи со мной без нижнего белья.  
Такасуги хмыкнул.  
– Экономлю тебе время.  
Уцуро не улыбнулся в ответ.  
Он так и сидел, откинувшись назад, и рассматривал Такасуги, скользил взглядом от губ по взмокшей шее, по груди и животу к вставшему члену. С тем же успехом он мог трогать, настолько вещественным, физически-реальным был этот взгляд.  
– Собираешься просто смотреть? – поддел Такасуги.  
Уцуро пожал плечами и промолчал, значит, оставлял инициативу за ним.  
Такасуги опёрся на его плечи и придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы оказаться вплотную. Раздвинул ноги шире и медленно опустился. Промежность проехалась по напряжённому члену через слои ткани, и Уцуро вздрогнул.  
– Нет, – сказал он негромко. – Я не собираюсь просто смотреть.

Такасуги закусил губу, когда ладони легли на внутреннюю поверхность бёдер. Уцуро не давил, гладил легко, но и эти невесомые прикосновения разжигали огонь внутри. Он провёл ладонями вверх до паха – Такасуги подался навстречу, но Уцуро не дотронулся до члена. Скользнул ладонями дальше, до ягодиц, нежно помассировал кожу и вдруг впился с такой силой, что Такасуги застонал сквозь зубы. Одной рукой Уцуро оттянул ягодицу, а другой надавил на анальное отверстие и, совсем не так осторожно, как раньше, протолкнул внутрь два пальца. Такасуги вздрогнул и приподнялся, бездумно пытаясь уйти от болезненной ласки, но Уцуро знал, что делает. Его пальцы двигались внутри, сгибались, раздвигались, и даже без смазки мышцы постепенно поддавались, неохотно растягиваясь. Такасуги вздрагивал от каждого движения, напряжённо сглатывал, то жмурился, то распахивал глаза. Было некомфортно и неприятно, он терпел через силу, но протестующе замычал, когда Уцуро вытащил пальцы. И опомнился, только услышав тихий смешок.  
– Я знал, что тебе понравится.  
Такасуги не успел ответить, когда Уцуро вставил ему три пальца. Он свёл их горстью, и сначала это было легко, но чем дальше, тем сильнее натягивались мышцы, и Такасуги пришлось впиться зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не начать позорно скулить. Медленно, терпеливо, поступательными движениями, Уцуро растягивал его до тех пор, пока пальцы не вошли до упора. Такасуги к этому времени дышал как загнанный. Уцуро сделал крошечную паузу и развёл пальцы внутри него.  
Такасуги выгнуло. Он откинулся назад, и упал бы, не поддержи Уцуро под поясницу. Так он ещё сильнее насадился на пальцы, но был не в состоянии выпрямиться сам, пока Уцуро не притянул его к себе.  
– Ну-ну, тише…  
Он говорил успокаивающим тоном, поглаживал по спине и вздрагивающим плечам, но стоило Такасуги немного расслабиться, как Уцуро прихватил его сосок зубами и резко сжал.  
Такасуги вскрикнул, забился, но Уцуро держал крепко и не останавливался: раздвигал и сводил пальцы внутри, гладил по ягодицам, посасывал и прикусывал то один сосок, то другой. Такасуги это с ума сводило. Ему было жарко – волосы липли к вискам и лбу, по спине стекал пот; и в то же время холодно до мурашек. Прикосновения Уцуро, его поцелуи, укусы, его ласка, так похожая на наказание, заставляли извиваться и вскрикивать, метаться, кусать губы. Такасуги ещё никогда так остро не реагировал, и не понимал, что с ним происходит, пока не вспомнил о зрителях.  
Отгороженный жалюзи, он не мог увидеть озеро и другие чайные домики, не знал, есть ли там хоть кто-то, но в его воображении люди были повсюду. Мужчины и женщины, собравшись группками, неотрывно наблюдали за ними, ловили каждое движение: кто-то смотрел, приоткрыв рот и глотая слюну, кто-то сунул руку под одежду и торопливо мастурбировал. Они видели только полностью одетого Уцуро и обнажённое тело Такасуги ниже груди, но силуэты чётко просвечивали сквозь жалюзи, и зрители могли увидеть, как Такасуги запрокидывает голову, как вздрагивает, как разевает рот в беззвучном крике. Расстояние тут было большим, но казалось, что зрители совсем рядом, настолько близко, что могут слышать его стоны и сбивчивое дыхание, могут видеть, как он жмурится, как напрягаются мышцы на его ногах и западают рёбра, могут различить его потемневшие соски, блеск смазки на головке его члена и розовые пятна от пальцев Уцуро на его ягодицах. Он представлял всё это, ярко и отчётливо: возбуждённый шёпоток толпы, их жадные взгляды, их желание оказаться на месте Уцуро… или на его месте.  
Уцуро как-то по-особенному повернул пальцы, и Такасуги застыл, хватая ртом воздух. Каждая мышца в теле напряглась и дрожала от возбуждения, сердце билось где-то в горле, он так выгнулся, что видел потолок над собой, и в то же время ничего не различал за пеленой слёз. «Сейчас, сейчас… давай… сейчас».  
Ладонь сомкнулась вокруг члена, и этого хватило.  
Горячая волна накатила и схлынула, оставив его измотанным, тяжело дышащим, опустошённым. Сидеть прямо не было сил, и Такасуги сгорбился, привалившись лбом к плечу Уцуро. Его всё ещё потряхивало, отголоски оргазма расходились по телу, и только Уцуро держал его, гладил по спине и шептал что-то успокаивающее.  
– Понравилось, да? – его тон был таким мягким, что до Такасуги не сразу дошёл смысл слов. – Интересно, что тебя возбудило – их взгляды, желание или зависть? Не подозревал за тобой такого тщеславия…  
«Нет, – подумал Такасуги, – дело не в этом». Его трахнули у всех на глазах, но никто не видел его лица, не знал, кто он. У всех на виду он был невидимкой, и никто не мог показать пальцем и закричать: смотрите, что он делает, как ему это нравится, а как же его великая любовь? он предал её, преда…  
Уцуро взял его за подбородок и заставил смотреть в глаза.  
– Давай, скажи это, я хочу услышать. Тебе понравилось?  
Такасуги знал, что он не отстанет.  
– Понравилось.  
Это было правдой, а вдаваться в тонкости он не хотел ни перед Уцуро, ни перед собой.  
– Возбудился от того, что толпа незнакомцев, каких-то пьяных мужланов, пялилась на тебя?  
В его всегда спокойном голосе слышалась злость, и Такасуги тоже начал раздражаться.  
– Возбудился, – ответил он с вызовом.  
– Может быть, ты не против продолжить, м? Твои поклонники будут счастливы.  
– Может быть, и не против.  
Уцуро отпустил его и откинулся на перегородку.  
– Тогда посмотри сюда.  
Такасуги посмотрел в сторону озера. Жалюзи были опущены до самого пола, прохладный воздух проникал в щели между перекладинами, но что-то разглядеть сквозь них не получилось бы.  
– Когда ты это сделал?  
– Сразу, как ты отвлёкся. Никто тебя не видел, – Уцуро неприятно засмеялся. – Никто здесь не заслуживает такого зрелища.  
Такасуги смотрел на жалюзи и не знал, что чувствует – облегчение, разочарование, злость?  
– Но это не так важно в сравнении с тем, что тебя, оказывается, заводит секс на публике. – Уцуро небрежно погладил его по груди. – В следующий раз сделаем это на собрании Тендошу? Я разложу тебя на полу – не волнуйся, он тёплый – а они будут сидеть на своих столбах, как старые вороны, и смотреть. Они любят смотреть, – он жестоко усмехнулся, – больше ни на что не способны. Великие господа Тендошу медленно разваливаются на куски, и эта часть тела у каждого из них давно сгнила. Но им всё ещё нравится наблюдать. Они всегда приходят в лабораторию в полном составе, стоят за стеклом и смотрят, смотрят неотрывно, даже не знаю, что их так привлекает: мощь альтаны или моё тело. Это было бы омерзительно, не знай я, что их конец близок. Я уже отомстил и за себя и за…  
Такасуги зажал ему рот ладонью. Не было в нём злости, только горечь и сожаление.  
– Не надо говорить об этих уродцах, а то у меня больше не встанет.  
Уцуро смотрел без выражения, словно не слышал, и в этот такой редкий момент Такасуги был готов на всё, на что угодно, лишь бы он не страдал. Потом Уцуро улыбнулся – глаза чуть сузились, губы изогнулись под ладонью – и стал собой прежним.  
– Не беда. – Он поцеловал в центр ладони, легонько лизнул, и у Такасуги по спине мурашки побежали. – Я знаю, как это исправить.

За ширмой предсказуемо обнаружился футон: большой, размером с двуспальную кровать, с двумя подушками-валиками. Такасуги с наслаждением на него опустился. После оргазма его всегда клонило в сон, и он бы с радостью вздремнул, но знал, что в ближайшее время передышки не будет. В подтверждение этому Уцуро рывком сдёрнул одеяло, потом не слишком аккуратно вытащил валик из-под головы Такасуги и положил ему под поясницу. Не самая удобная поза. Такасуги поёрзал, устраиваясь, а Уцуро тем временем начал раздеваться. Оттянул ворот, выпутался из рукавов и повёл плечами, позволив юкате повиснуть на поясе: все движения были резкими, быстрыми – он торопился. Такасуги смотрел, затаив дыхание. Он множество раз видел Уцуро обнажённым и всё равно не мог наглядеться. В голове не укладывалось, насколько тот казался мощнее и мускулистее Шоё, хотя в одежде они выглядели одинаково. В воспоминаниях Шоё представал более тонким, воздушным, возвышенным, но Такасуги уже не был уверен, что действительно помнит его – настоящего, живого, а не придуманный образ.  
Уцуро надавил ему на колени, чтобы развёл ноги шире, и устроился между его бёдер. Опёрся о футон, склонившись над пахом, обхватил обмякший член ладонью и погладил вверх-вниз. Такасуги расслабился, прислушиваясь к себе. Возбуждение неохотно ворочалось где-то за рёбрами, секса прямо сейчас, сразу после оргазма, не хотелось, но тело уже отдохнуло немного и реагировало на ласки. Член понемногу поднимался, увеличивался, твердел. Такасуги был уверен, что Уцуро подрочит ему, чтобы возбудить, а потом трахнет, но тот вдруг остановился. Глянул искоса, потом заправил за ухо свесившиеся пряди и наклонился ниже. Такасуги смотрел, не очень понимая, что он собирается делать. Уцуро ещё раз продёрнул член в кулаке, оттянул кожицу, чтобы обнажить головку… Такасуги всё ещё не понимал, когда Уцуро провёл по ней языком.  
Лёгкое прикосновение заставило содрогнуться всем телом, как от разряда тока. Такасуги ахнул, тут же зажал себе рот рукой и неверяще уставился на Уцуро. А тот покосился из-под упавшей чёлки – во взгляде читалось веселье – дразняще облизнул губы и взял в рот.  
Такасуги зажмурился так, что слёзы брызнули. Мышцы напряглись мгновенно, пальцы на ногах поджались, а сердце перестало биться, когда мягкие губы обхватили головку. Уцуро никогда не делал ничего подобного, и Такасуги никогда не приходило в голову предложить это, потому что… потому что…  
Уцуро легко пососал головку, немного отодвинулся – между губами и чувствительной кожей проник воздух, и Такасуги передёрнуло. Но Уцуро не собирался останавливаться на этом. Сначала он обвёл головку языком, потом лизнул по центру, толкнулся в уретру. Боже!.. Такасуги жмурился ещё сильнее и кусал костяшки пальцев – такая простая ласка, не очень умелая даже, но он с ума сходил, и сам не понимал, чего в этом больше, удовольствия или ужаса. Он почти готов был просить, чтобы Уцуро остановился, но тот снова накрыл член ртом, и Такасуги захлебнулся словами.  
На этот раз Уцуро не ограничился головкой: он придерживал член у основания и постепенно вбирал его в рот. Губы двигались по тонкой коже, не плавно, а короткими рывками. «Старается не задеть зубами, – понял Такасуги, и следом: Он это в первый раз делает». От этого осознания стало легче настолько, что он смог расслабиться и всё-таки посмотреть.  
Уцуро согнулся почти пополам, его волосы свешивались, скользили по животу и паху Такасуги, чёлка полностью скрывала лицо, но губы, потемневшие, блестящие от слюны, были видны хорошо. Такасуги завороженно наблюдал, как они плотно обхватывают ствол и медленно скользят вниз, а потом вверх. Именно этот момент Уцуро выбрал, чтобы посмотреть на него. Они встретились взглядами. Уцуро смотрел с откровенным желанием, и Такасуги почувствовал, что краснеет. Лицо полыхало жаром, он не помнил, когда с ним такое случалось в последний раз, разве что в детстве. Когда Шоё ласково гладил его по волосам и говорил что-то ободряющее, он всегда заливался краской, а Гинтоки потом дразнил его целыми днями…  
Уцуро выпрямился, выпустив член изо рта. Тот качнулся, уже твёрдый, полностью возбуждённый, от головки протянулась сверкающая ниточка слюны, Уцуро облизнулся и оборвал её. Ничего более возбуждающего Такасуги в жизни не видел. И ничего более жуткого – тоже. Глаза Уцуро сверкали, губы припухли, Шоё никогда так не выглядел, никогда. Даже в самых смелых своих фантазиях Такасуги не мог представить его таким, не мог помыслить о таком сексе с ним, одна мысль, чтобы Шоё отсосал ему, вызывала какой-то сладкий ужас.  
«Не думай о Шоё, – приказал он себе, – не во время секса с другим».  
Это было совсем не просто, учитывая, что «другой» выглядел в точности как Шоё… если только Шоё мог вот так смотреть исподлобья, так проводить языком по губам, так усмехаться. Уцуро облизнулся ещё раз и наклонился, не сводя взгляда с Такасуги. И так же, неотрывно глядя на него, насадился на член ртом. Такасуги вскрикнул, когда головка скользнула по нёбу и упёрлась в горло – оно сокращалось, это Уцуро сглатывал. Такасуги часто моргал, цеплялся за футон, мотал головой, и если бы не поза, уже бы начал вскидывать бёдра. Ему было мало. Он сгорал от стыда, от осознания неправильности, но ему было мало, чтобы Уцуро просто отсосал. Хотелось намотать его волосы на кулак, надавить ему на затылок, заставить принять член до основания, хотелось отыметь его в рот и всё это время смотреть на него, видеть это лицо – лицо Шоё – обмирая от собственной испорченности. Так низвергают богов, да?  
Плохо понимая, что делает, Такасуги закинул ногу на плечо Уцуро и надавил, чтобы наклонился ниже. Казалось, тот сейчас послушается, но нет: Уцуро сбросил его ногу и выпрямился. Такасуги чуть не захныкал, когда восхитительное влажное тепло вокруг члена исчезло.  
– Нет, тебе ещё рано кончать.  
Уцуро небрежно зачесал чёлку назад: его грудь тяжело вздымалась, губы в неверном свете лампы казались разбитыми. Такасуги обессилено закрыл глаза. «Вот спасибо за мой новый ночной кошмар… и за ещё одну эротическую фантазию». Эта мысль была такой чёткой и ироничной, словно кто-то шепнул её на ухо – сам Такасуги сейчас не мог мыслить связно.  
Уцуро долго шуршал одеждой, потом вытащил из-под него подушку и лёг рядом. Погладил по щеке тыльной стороной ладони – Такасуги не смотрел на него.  
– Снимешь повязку?  
Это было неожиданно.  
– Зачем?  
– Хочу увидеть, что под ней.  
– Ты уже видел.  
Уцуро вздохнул, но больше ничего не сказал.  
Он уже видел искалеченный глаз Такасуги – тогда, девять лет назад, когда спас его от смерти. Такасуги был уверен, что умрёт, и даже не удивился, когда, очнувшись, увидел над собой Шоё. Он помнил мокрую от крови землю, холод, сковавший конечности, и вязкую слабость, а очнулся в какой-то тёплой комнате, на футоне, чисто вымытый и обнажённый – не было ни одежды, ни повязки, а Шоё сидел рядом с ним, строгий, одетый во всё чёрное, и его тёплая рука лежала на лбу, защищая и даря жизнь. Это был последний раз, когда Такасуги чувствовал себя счастливым.  
«Не думай о Шоё, – повторил он себе как заклинание, – не думай, не думай, не думай…»  
Уцуро надавил ему на плечо, Такасуги послушно перекатился набок и расслабился, когда скользкие от смазки пальцы погладили между ягодиц. Уцуро быстро подготовил его и привалился к спине, придержал под коленом. От него пахло разгорячённым чистым телом, дыхание приятно щекотало кожу, и когда его член проехался по промежности, Такасуги застонал. Уцуро перехватил его поперёк груди, прижал к себе… Ощущений от его рук, члена, тела было слишком много, и Такасуги с облегчением позволил себе раствориться в них. Больше он о Шоё не думал, не думал ни о чём, просто получал удовольствие, и это было прекрасно.

Уцуро не понимал, что люди устают, ведь его выносливость не знала пределов, и обычно он изматывал Такасуги до изнеможения. Но сегодня всё закончилось  
быстро. Такасуги был не прочь продолжить после небольшой передышки, но когда он, наскоро перекусив, вернулся за ширму, Уцуро крепко спал.  
Такасуги редко оставался на ночь – разве что совсем не держался на ногах – и теперь естественно было бы уйти. А он стоял и смотрел на Уцуро, на его разметавшиеся волосы, бледное усталое лицо, плотно сомкнутые ресницы. Поколебавшись, Такасуги подобрал одеяло и укрыл его, потом сел рядом на футон. Уцуро лежал неподвижно и дышал так тихо, что его можно было принять за покойника. Такасуги осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, отвёл спутанные пряди с его лица. Уцуро уже должен был прийти в себя после экспериментов Тендошу, почему он до сих пор оставался усталым? Может быть, он почти полностью исчерпал альтану и не мог восстановиться вот так сразу? Такасуги искал информацию об альтане все эти годы, но до сих пор многого не знал – Тендошу тщательно хранили самый важный секрет во Вселенной.  
Уцуро резко выдохнул сквозь сон и повернулся на бок с тихим, почти жалобным стоном. Такасуги понял, что никуда не уйдёт сегодня. Посмеиваясь над своей сентиментальностью, он лёг и тоже повернулся так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Уцуро. Дотронулся до его щеки, очертил контур скулы, невесомо погладил губы…  
Порой он ненавидел Уцуро, это было бесконтрольное чувство, детская ненависть к тому, кто остался жив, в то время как Шоё погиб. Чаще он был благодарен Уцуро – не за то, что спас жизнь, а за то, что рассказал правду и дал шанс отомстить. Почему он спал с ним… Такасуги старался не думать об этом, но понимал, что причина всё так же в Шоё.  
А сейчас… Шоё здесь не было. Такасуги смотрел на спокойное лицо Уцуро, вглядывался в знакомые черты и видел не сходства, а отличия: не просто другая причёска, а иное выражение, губы изогнуты иначе, брови по-другому сведены – они были похожи как дальние родственники, как разные люди. И этого другого человека Такасуги мог бы…  
Уцуро заворочался, повернулся и закинул на него руку. Потрясающе, теперь уйти точно не получится. Такасуги улыбнулся сам себе и закрыл глаза, слушая тихое ровное дыхание – сегодня, впервые за девять лет, он сам захотел остаться.

***

Уцуро знает, что это неправильно. Знал с самого начала.  
Шинске засыпает быстро, но он ждёт ещё минут десять для верности, прежде чем открыть глаза. Ему не требуется сон, не требуется отдых, но Шинске не знает об этом – подцепить его на крючок сочувствия оказалось так легко.  
Сейчас он спит: ровное дыхание, расслабленное лицо, длинные пряди свесились, закрыв повязку на глазу – слабый и хрупкий, как все люди. Уцуро поднимает руку, сам не зная, для чего – чтобы ударить или чтобы отвести волосы с его лица.  
Когда он уничтожил свои личности, то получил воспоминания каждого из них – для него они были блёклыми и чёрно-белыми, как кадры кинохроники. И только воспоминания Шоё, его эмоции и привязанности, оставались яркими и настоящими, почти такими же сильными, как собственные. Уцуро считал это несущественным, пока не встретил Такасуги Шинске.  
Желание сберечь, защитить, просто желание – всё это вскипело в один миг, затуманило разум, и вместо того, чтобы добить, Уцуро дал ему своей крови. Сам отнёс на руках в дом, срезал с него мокрую одежду и смыл грязь. Не помни он каждое своё движение, решил бы, что это Шоё вернулся и перехватил контроль над телом. Но Шоё мёртв, Уцуро это точно знает. Шоё нет, остались только его чувства, с которыми можно справиться – если только захотеть.  
Впервые за долгие века Уцуро не уверен в том, чего хочет.  
Он обманул Шинске, рассказал подправленную версию смерти Шоё и сделал его своим союзником. «Что скажешь на это? – иногда думает он в пустоту. – Твой Шинске – теперь мой». Всего лишь небольшое развлечение, которое никак не мешало его планам. Уцуро собирался немного поиграть с Шинске и убрать его, как только надоест – он привык к тому, что всё приедается слишком быстро. Сейчас, когда прошло почти десять лет, даже Уцуро должен признать, что игра затянулась.  
Десятки раз он думал о том, чтобы убить Шинске, думает и теперь. Кихейтай полезен, но не настолько, чтобы терпеть подозрения, неудобные вопросы и попытки вести свою игру. К тому же Шинске неглуп, рано или поздно он догадается, что расправа над Тендошу – всего лишь часть плана, и станет опасен.  
«Скорее поздно, чем рано», – думает Уцуро, невесомо обводя его скулу кончиками пальцев.  
Люди умирают, всегда, это не важно. Важнее то, что за столько лет Уцуро так и не смог избавиться от призрака Шоё. Тот всегда рядом: стоит за плечом, лежит между ними в постели, держит Шинске в цепких объятиях, не желая делиться. Что только Уцуро ни делал в попытках изгнать навязчивого мертвеца, и лишь сегодня впервые получилось. Ненадолго, но он почувствовал этот момент – когда они с Шинске наконец-то остались наедине.  
Интересно, что же сыграло роль: рассказ об экспериментах Тендошу или всё-таки отсос – жалость или удовольствие? А может, всё проще, и чувства Шинске к дорогому сэнсэю наконец начали слабеть. Уцуро презрительно кривит губы. Сначала он пытался подражать Шоё, но быстро оставил эту игру: мысль о том, что в нём видят другого, используют как замену, унижала. Он хочет, чтобы Шинске видел только его, хотел только его, осознавал, что отдаётся именно ему, чтобы не думал о Шоё, когда они вместе, совсем не думал.  
И… это неправильно. Эмоции, привязанности, желания делают слабым, а слабость в его положении, когда каждый шаг рассчитан на годы вперёд, недопустима.  
Рука сама собой сжимается в кулак. Уцуро почти готов убить Шинске сейчас, но что-то останавливает, словно его схватили за запястье и удержали над головой спящего. Впору поверить, что Шоё все ещё таится в глубинах сознания и всё ещё способен защитить тех, кого любит, но Уцуро знает, что это не так. Он сам сдерживается, сам не решается разорвать эту связь.  
Шинске вдруг тихо выдыхает сквозь сон и прижимается к нему, так и не проснувшись. Его голое плечо покрылось мурашками – замёрз. Ещё одна причина презирать людей с их слабыми телами, ещё одна причина избавиться от этого человека.  
Уцуро укрывает Шинске до шеи, притягивает к себе и обнимает поверх одеяла. Легко представить ледяные руки, которые тянутся из тьмы, держат Шинске, не отпускают. «Он мой, – думает Уцуро с ненавистью, – возвращайся обратно в Ад».  
Шинске тихо дышит в его руках и постепенно согревается, от его тела исходит тепло. Уцуро не чувствует жару и холод, но это – чувствует. Уцуро не нуждается во сне, но под тихое размеренное дыхание глаза закрываются сами собой.  
«Потом, – думает он расслабленно, – я решу эту проблему потом, ещё есть время».  
Уцуро знает, что это неправильно, но пока что… ничего не хочет менять.


End file.
